


jump then fall

by edensnotwriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Some angst, and glimmer likes bow, because who doesn't like the princess diaries duh, but adora likes catra, catradora fluff, fighting sometimes, glimmadora but really just friends, glimmadora fake relationship, kiss while fighting, royal stuff, the princess diaries au, this is based off of the princess diaries 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensnotwriting/pseuds/edensnotwriting
Summary: As soon to be Queen of Etheria, Adora must marry. She finds herself arranging a marriage to her friend, Glimmer, to secure the throne. Catra and her aunt, Shadow Weaver have a different plan. Catra tries to get Adora to forfeit the throne, but not very diplomatically. Catra's plan involves trying to get Adora to fall in love with her, which might work a bit too well.Based off of The Princess Diaries 2.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. i like the way i can't keep my focus

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! i've written a catradora one shot already, but i came up with this au i loved so i'm writing it. i'm not quite sure how many chapters this will be. i'll update every week, and i'll let y'all know when i figure out a day that works for me. (also the title and chapter names are based off of "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift, one of my favorite songs at the moment). enjoy!! :)

It was time.

Adora took in the image reflected back in the mirror to the right of the hallway. The reflection showed grey-blue eyes, like that of the sky after a storm, and honey-blonde hair, delicately curled to frame her face and gathered in a bun at the back of her head to support her tiara. 

Her tiara was specifically chosen to match her dress. It was encrusted with diamonds and subtle hints of gold. In the center, an oval-shaped ruby the exact shade of her gown. Two smaller rubies, symmetrically placed on either side of the larger one completed the tiara.

Adora’s gown was made with the vision of elegance and maturity. This was not just any ball. This was her 21st birthday ball. Her seamstress had chosen an especially bold shade of red. On her left shoulder, fabric was draped to give the illusion of a cape. The dress was carefully beaded with gold to add extra flair. The look was completed with white gloves, which went just above her elbows.

Adora stood anxiously behind the double doors, awaiting her future. She would walk into that ballroom to find not just members of the court, or her friends. But possibly a partner. 

In Etheria, it was tradition that at the heir’s 21st celebration ball, they would be expected to meet with every eligible bachelor and bachelorette the kingdom had to offer. Love was a thrilling and exciting idea. But there was just one problem.

Adora had never been in love. She had never even had her first kiss. 

Most teenagers spend their high school years dating, she spent her high school years preparing to be the ruler of a kingdom. Not exactly the sweet 16 birthday present she had been expecting. 

But one thing Adora was sure of was women. She never found herself attracted to men in any way, shape, or form. So if she managed to fall in love tonight, it would not be with a man.

“Ready, your highness?” The guard by the double door asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Adora replied, taking a deep breath in and out in an attempt to clear her mind. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Adora of Etheria.” The guard to the left of the double doors announced as they opened to the ballroom. An elegant crystal chandelier and gold railings, incredible decor, and her subjects waiting below.

Adora walked out towards the balcony and gave a wave, and thanked everyone for attending and their gifts, which she could see stacked on a table to the left. 

________________________________

“Adora!” Glimmer shouted as soon as she managed to spot her. 

Adora saw her as soon as she had passed through the greetings of the court members. Freshly dyed pink and purple hair was hard to miss.

“Glimmer! It's been so long!” Adora exclaimed, rapping her into a hug. Adora was so excited to see her again. Especially since she had been so busy lately with graduating university, and now working at her grandmother’s side to prepare for the throne. 

Glimmer smelled like the fruity scent of her hair dye.

“I know! But you’ve just been so busy with like, inheriting a kingdom and all.” Glimmer said as they pulled away to face each other. 

“Yea, but I’m here in Etheria for good now! And you are staying at the palace this summer so…” 

“That reminds me! Is your room ready yet?” Glimmer asked.

“Nope.” Adora replied. She had been staying at one of the guest suites since she got back. The contractor, Sea Hawk, was making sure her suite was absolutely perfect and fit for a queen. Adora didn’t mind waiting, though. 

“Adora!” Came a voice from their left, before his figure appeared. Bow was coming up to join the two of them with punch glasses in hand, one for him and one for Glimmer. He was wearing a white suit, completed with a pink blouse and purple tie. 

“Hi!” Adora exclaimed as he approached. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Tonight she was 21, had to find her true love, prepare to be queen, and meet and greet every member of the royal court. But she couldn’t be more grateful that her friends were there with her. They always had her back, even during a time like this.

Bow handed a punch glass to Glimmer as he pulled the two of them in a side hug. 

“The best friends squad is reunited at last!” He announced, drawing the attention of a few courtiers nearby, and causing Glimmer to lightly scold him. 

The three of them engaged in conversation for the next few minutes. Chatting about their future plans (Adora’s was a bit obvious), their favorite foods served at the ball (the strawberry scones were Adora’s favorite, Bow and Glimmer preferred the chocolate ones), and whatever else they could cram into a five minute conversation. She loved talking and being around them, and it sucked that the night ahead of her was to be occupied with random strangers she probably had never even met before. 

Bow cracked a joke, making Glimmer and Adora laugh until their faces were red and they were clutching their stomachs as they tried to catch their breath.

“I’d love to stay and talk,” Adora began, still trying to steady her breaths. “But I really should start meeting everyone.”

“Alright, let me know when you’ve found your future wife.” Glimmer teased. Adora gave her a light punch in the shoulder before regaining her sense of reagleness and walking across the room.

Adora was never fond of big gatherings in high school. She avoided dances as much as possible, and always stuck to smaller groups of friends. Big crowds and talking to people she never met made her all the more anxious. She felt her heart speed up as she walked across the room, trying to look approachable. But now she feels like she’s sweating and her thoughts are racing and-

“Ow!” Someone yelped. 

Adora reeled her thoughts back into reality. In doing so, she realized she had just stepped on someone’s foot. But not just someone- no she was beautiful. 

The girl in front of her had mis-matched eyes, one the bright blue of a clear summer day sky, the other a light golden-brown. Her skin was a beautiful brown, and dotted with freckles. Her brown hair was a bit frizzy, and left lying around her shoulders. A maroon jeweled headband sat on top of her head. She was wearing a suit, a deep shade of purple paired with a dark pink blouse.

Adora realized she should probably stop gaping at her and apologize.

“Oh! Um- I’m really sorry about that. God, um. Do you need-” 

“Woah there princess, I think I’ll survive.” The other girl joked, letting out an awkward laugh.

“Are you sure? I know these heels are probably not the best to be stepped on with.” Adora said, they were definitely not the best to walk in.

The other girl laughed. “Yeah, no shit. But really, it's fine.”

“So no need to exchange licenses or proof of insurance?” Adora laughed. The other girl did too, her nose scrunching up in the cutest way. Adora wanted to capture that moment and just look at it forever.

“Nope, definitely not. See you around, princess.” The other girl gave a comedic bow and winked as she passed Adora. 

Adora was done for. 

________________________________

It was later that evening, she had passed Bow and Glimmer a few times but wasn’t able to stop and talk. Adora had met all members of parliament and now her main job was to scout and dance with eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. 

  
Adora was never a good dancer, she tripped on her own two feet enough without the extra spins and stuff. But it was relieving to see that some people were just about ten times worse than she was. One man, probably middle aged by the looks of it, just danced around her in prancing motions. It was…. an experience, to say the least. 

But it was the end of the night, some people had already left. And Adora was tired. Dancing in uncomfortable heels all night was not a good idea. She was getting a drink when a familiar voice came from behind her. 

“Hello, your majesty.” The girl said.

Adora turned around to see those same mismatched eyes from earlier this evening. 

“You know you can just call me Adora, right?” Adora said, she couldn’t help the smiling curling up on the ends of her lips.

“Alright, Adora. I’m Catra.” The girl, Catra, responded. 

“Hello, Catra.” Adora said, setting her drink down as she tried to stop blushing.

Catra held her hand out. 

“Can I have this dance, Adora?” She asked, smirking.

“The correct grammar would be ‘may’. But yes, yes you can.” Adora said, taking Catra’s hand.

“My hair is frizzy, my blouse is slightly wrinkled, my posture sucks, but you correct me on my grammar? What did you even major in?” Catra jokes as she leads Adora to the dance floor. 

“You don’t look too bad, and political science.” Adora answered, she wasn’t even trying to control her smile by now. 

“Same here. Also minored in art.” Catra said as they reached an empty space on the floor. Adora wouldn’t have taken Catra as the “political science” type. But art did make sense.

Adora’s breath caught as Catra slid her hand around her waist, their hands falling in place. Adora could swear something just clicked between them, but they had only just met. 

They danced in silence for a bit before Adora spoke up.

“I’m sorry I stepped on your foot earlier.” Adora knew Catra wasn’t bothered by it, but she still wanted to apologize again.

“Hey! I said it was fine.” Catra said, laughing. Her laugh was the cutest thing Adora had ever heard, and she would give anything to keep hearing it. 

A few more seconds passed by as the two remained silent. 

Catra broke the silence. “I’m going to dip you now, okay?” 

“Wait-” Adora started, but it was too late.

Catra spun and dipped Adora, slotting her leg in between hers to hold Adora up. Adora closed her eyes, waiting for her to hit the floor, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes.

Adora looked up at Catra, then at their intertwined hands and realized she was holding on very tightly, but couldn’t loosen the grip. Catra had the biggest smirk, probably because Adora looked absolutely terrified right now. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Catra lifted her back up.

Their faces were closer than they had been as they stood in front of each other. Adora’s eyes flicked down to Catra’s lips.

_ No, don’t do that. _ She thought.

Adora tried her best to collect herself and met Catra’s eyes again. She wanted to fall in them. She could stay like this forever. With Catra looking gorgeous as ever, their hands clasped together. Only a few inches apart. Catra leaning in.

_ Wait, Catra was leaning in. _

Adora felt her lips part slightly, her heart felt like it was about to explode. 

Catra missed Adora’s lips at the last possible second, instead getting close to her ear to whisper something only Adora would hear.

“See you around, princess.” She whispered faintly, her lips brushing against the tip of Adora’s ear. Her breath caught.

Catra pulled back to face Adora again, that same smirk on her face. Adora was blushing furiously at this point. She convinced herself she was just hot, and it was definitely not Catra’s doing. 

Catra gave a teasing bow before walking away, leaving Adora to wonder what the hell had just happened.

By the time Adora regained sense of what had just happened and turned to find where Catra had gone, she was nowhere to be seen. Her thoughts came back to her, her heart still racing at the realisation of what was happening.

Adora was in over her head. 


	2. i watch you talk you didn't notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't stop writing so this chapter is up pretty quickly. i'll be updating at least once a week, but with how excited i am to write this, probably multiple times :)

“That is a terrible plan. It would never work.” Catra said as she lounged on the couch.

“It is a great plan. The execution is on you. So if it fails, that is your fault.” Her aunt replied.

Shadow Weaver was never a favored member of the court. She was known as “Lady Weaver”. Catra knew her as “pain in the ass”. 

Catra’s parents had passed when she was young, leaving her in the care of her aunt, much to her aunt’s dismay. Catra was raised in Etheria and grew up around the court. She attended the most prestigious boarding school in the country, before going on to attend the top university. Her grades were amazing, as Shadow Weaver had just hired whatever tutors that would get Catra to stop pestering her about school work. Catra had to beg Weaver for almost 3 years to go to college for art. They settled on a minor in art, while she majored in what Shadow Weaver wanted her to do. Political Science. Yuck.

Catra was expected to become a member of the court as well, probably a politician or something. She was never too interested, and it showed. She kept her grades up in school because of the punishment if she didn’t. Art was her passion. A passion she couldn’t follow. 

Now Shadow Weaver had controlled most of her life, and was now happily barging her way into her love life. 

“You’re underestimating her.” Catra said, sitting up to get a clearer view of Shadow Weaver as she threw darts at the dart board with startling accuracy. 

“Please, Catra. The woman hasn’t even spent a full year in Etheria. She’s short on her knowledge of customs, and probably on love. It is quite scandalous for a young princess to get caught up in a relationship.” Weaver responded, walking up to the board to get her darts.

“She doesn’t seem to know a lot about love, but she does have common sense. She would be able to tell what I’m trying to do anyway.” Catra shrugged, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in front of her. 

Shadow Weaver stopped playing darts and turned to fully face Catra. If looks could kill, Catra would be dead by now.

“I didn’t raise you with the best tutors money could offer, and send you to the best schools in this country just for you to waste your knowledge. You should be smart enough to figure this out.” She responded.

“So let me get this straight.” Catra said, standing up from the couch and beginning to walk towards Weaver.

“You want me to waltz into the castle and try to seduce the future queen, all so I can steal a crown out from under her?” 

“Precisely.” Weaver responded.

“But if you just said a relationship would be scandalous, then why would I try for one? Why would she even want one?” Catra asked. Shadow Weaver was playing at something here and Catra had no clue what it was. 

“But you see, Catra.” Shadow Weaver said, gliding forward and tucking a piece of hair behind Catra’s ear. “It doesn’t matter what she wants, but what she has to do. Etherian law states that any unmarried woman may not assume the throne. Her only option is to arrange a marriage. I want you to be that option.” 

Catra could not believe what Shadow Weaver was asking of her. This was stupid. This was unjust. And, this plan would never work. 

“So then how do you suppose I see Adora? I can’t just walk into the palace whenever I feel like it, you know.” Catra responded, her brow furrowing in confusion. 

A familiar smirk came upon Shadow Weaver’s face. 

“We have been invited to stay at the palace for a few weeks.”

“We what?” Catra asked, she was probably looking stupid gaping at Weaver right now. But there was no way they were just invited to the castle. 

“We were invited to the palace. Queen Mara already expects I’m trying to pull something, considering I brought up the marriage law in court. I guess she would rather have the problem right under her nose.” Weaver shrugged, as if this was no big deal. They were trying to steal a throne. But yea, no big deal. 

“I don’t know about this.” Catra responded, she was feeling very uneasy.

“You don’t have to know.” Weaver said. 

She shot a dart at the board. Bullseye. 

“You just have to do.”

________________________________

“YOU WHAT?!” Adora yelled. She wasn’t a frequent yeller. But she was furious.

“Please calm down.” Mara said, on the verge of laughing. 

“I just can’t believe you would invite them over! After all they have done to us, they are just terrible-” 

“Adora! You haven’t even met them yet!” 

“Yea but I hate them already.” Adora said as she plopped down on a chair in the foyer. 

Mara sat down gracefully next to her. Adora had admired this woman since the day she met her. Mara was her grandmother, but she didn’t look it at all. Her smile never faded, her eyes shined bright as ever. Her age was frozen in time, it seemed. 

Adora had only met Mara when she was 16, when she had come to Adora’s hometown to tell her of her heritage. To stop by and drop the little detail that Adora was to be the future Queen of Etheria. The two didn’t get along at first. Adora was a teenager, and also mad that Mara hadn’t bothered to show up in her life before. But as she got older, she understood. Mara kept her distance to give Adora a normal childhood, and now that she was an adult, she looked back on that and could really appreciate it. 

“Adora, dear.” Mara said, gently resting her hand on Adora’s. “I invited them to stay with us because I have a feeling about them. Lady Weaver brought up the marriage law in court, and never failed to mention how her niece, Lady Romero, would be a better fit for the crown.” 

“So what do they do here? Are you going to bar me from seeing them?” Adora asked, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. 

Mara laughed. 

“No, dear. You don’t have to be friendly, just polite enough. We can scout out any issues and then they can leave. But you have to be on your best behavior.” She teased.

“I make no promises.” Adora huffed. 

Adora was about to complain again when a guard from outside started announcing the arrival of awful Lady Weaver and her even worse niece. 

Adora reluctantly got out of her chair, and straightened herself out. Running her fingers through her hair and smoothing out her pink dress. She walked to stand beside Mara and greet their guests.

Outside she heard what she assumed to be Lady Weaver yelling at a guard for not opening the car door quick enough. 

First she saw Lady Weaver. She was tall, and had very pale skin. She wore a wine-red dress that was just below knee length, with a black blazer. The look was tied off with a silver belt cinching her waist. Her long, black hair was styled pin straight and strictly hung behind her shoulders. 

It was then that a young woman entered behind her. 

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

_ Is that- _

“My niece, Lady Catra Romero.” Weaver announced.

_ Catra. _

Catra hadn’t bothered to mention in her introduction that she was the niece of Lady Weaver, or that she was trying to steal Adora’s crown. 

Catra had the biggest smirk on her face. Adora wanted to slap it right off.

Catra sunk into a bow.

“ _ Lady _ Catra?” Adora said through gritted teeth.

Before Catra had a chance to respond, Adora very purposefully stepped on her foot again. For the second time. And with more force than the first. Catra bit back a yelp, as Adora promptly stomped off. 

“She always does that.” Catra laughed uncomfortably. 

Soon enough, Mara was apologizing as Shadow Weaver began complaining again. Someone said they were going to get ice for Catra’s foot. But Catra wasn’t paying attention to that. 

She couldn’t shake her thoughts of the blonde girl who had just left the room. And the look on her face when she realized who Catra really was. 

This was going to be an exciting few weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit. 
> 
> i really wanted mara to be adora's grandmother bc i felt like that was fitting and i also just love their relationship so much. 
> 
> also expect a lot more cocky catra and flustered adora ;)


	3. i hear the words but all i can think is we should be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay in the update, just a bit of writers block. enjoy! :)

Adora threw herself onto her freshly made bed. She knew she was messing up the delicate placement of the pillows, but she was so frustrated right now she couldn’t focus on anything else.

Not only would Adora have to figure out how to somehow get engaged in the next month or so, but she also would have Catra staying with her. Catra. Catra who she danced at the ball with. Catra who she flirted with. Catra who lied about who she was and didn’t care to mention that she was trying to steal Adora’s throne.

As Adora lay down in her bed, Swift Wind jumped up to lay by her side. She knew dogs on beds were frowned upon, but Swift Wind was different. He was well behaved and well groomed. He never ripped up the sheets or anything. He was also one of the only constants in her life. She had him since high school. So while everyone else was leaving for college, or trying to be her friend once they found out she was a princess, Swift Wind was always there. Of course he was a dog, and didn’t care about royalty, but it was still nice. 

Adora lazily pet him as she continued to get lost in thought. A knock at the door pulled her out of it.

“What?” She said. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors right now.

A few seconds later, Mara was in the doorway to her room. She was annoyed, for sure. But her eyes were soft, and she never yelled.

“Would you mind telling me what that was?” She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Adora stopped staring at the ceiling to sit up on the bed and face Mara.

“I- um, I know Catra.”

The look on Mara’s face shifted. 

“What do you mean you know Catra?”

“Well, it was at the ball. I stepped on her foot accidentally and then we danced and I- I flirted.” Adora said as she put her face in her hands, embarrassed at the memory of being flirtatious with the person trying to steal her crown.

Mara walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Her features soften.

“Well as a queen, I cannot condone that behavior.” She started. Adora took away her hands from her face to look at Mara. “But as a grandma, I say right on.”

Adora loved Mara, she really did. Adora wasn’t exactly a picture perfect princess. She was even caught up in a scandal in high school when a boy used her to get a story in the paper. Her sophomore year was very much a mess, but Mara never lashed out on her. Instead, she taught Adora. Adora had learned so much from Mara, most of which had nothing to do with royal duties. 

“I love you, Adora. But you can’t act like this for the remainder of the stay.”

“I know.” Adora sighed. Luckily for her, the rest of Catra’s stay would involve the two of them being separated. As Adora would be busy finding a spouse.

“Have you decided how you want to approach the marriage?” Mara asked. She was being cautious, Adora could tell. This was a topic Adora was not excited about discussing, and she honestly had no idea what to do.

“I mean they can’t possibly expect me to find a wife in that amount of time right? The only way would be an arranged marriage.” Adora said, and she realized that was her only option. An arranged marriage. There was no other choice.

Mara nodded slowly. 

“I had an arranged marriage. It's not so bad, you know.”

But it was so bad. Adora was scared of love, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want it. And if she was going to be with someone for the rest of her life, she wanted to at least be happy. 

“But who? I only have a small friend group here. And I don’t have much time to socialize with being, you know…. the future queen.”

Mara hesitated before she replied. “I know this may sound weird, but have you thought about Glimmer? She is from a very prestigious family in the kingdom and is a very beloved Etherian. Her parents are the duke and duchess of Bright Moon, after all. I know you two might not have a romantic love, but platonic love can work out just as well sometimes.”

Adora couldn’t believe what Mara had suggested. She zoned out for a minute to imagine it. A future with Glimmer. She loved Glimmer, but not in that way. And she knew there was probably something going on with her and Bow, even if neither of them would admit it. Adora tried to think her way out, but she couldn’t. It was probably her best plan. She didn’t have to get to know Glimmer, they were already best friends. And marrying your best friend wouldn’t be that bad, right?

“I’ll think about it.” Adora replied. And with that, Mara nodded and left Adora alone with her thoughts.

________________________________

And Adora did think about it. Two days had passed and she was running out of time. Sure, Adora could wait longer, but she hated the idea of procrastinating. In school, she would always turn in her assignments early. 

Adora knew she couldn’t love Glimmer, but it was probably the best option. Plus, she would be content. Maybe not satisfied, but content. And that was fine with her. Adora cared about the people of Etheria, and if this is what would allow Adora to make a change in the kingdom as their ruler, then she would do it.

Adora was currently pacing in her room. She had no plans for today, and so was wearing a loose red short-sleeved blouse and white jeans. She had agreed to meet Glimmer today in the garden for a conversation about the engagement. Glimmer didn’t know Adora’s plan yet, and honestly Adora had no clue how to explain it. But it was almost time for the meeting and she couldn’t hold back on this any longer. 

She slipped on a pair of sandals as she left her room and made her way to the garden. The hallways were made of marble and every step echoed throughout them. Every part of Adora was telling her to turn back, but that just wasn’t possible. 

A few moments later, Adora made her way to the garden and to the two simple white chairs and table that had been set up for them. Glimmer had already occupied one of them. 

“Hi!” Glimmer said as she saw Adora approach. She stood up and wrapped Adora in a hug. Glimmer gave the best hugs, at least.

“Hey!” Adora said, pulling away and grabbing a chair. Once the two had settled in, Glimmer began. 

“So was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?” She asked. 

Adora’s mind went blank. She really didn’t know how to just ask if Glimmer would be open to marrying her. And to do it so casually too. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Luckily, she gained more time to gather her thoughts as a maid came with a tea cart. Glimmer thanked her, poured herself a cup, added way too much sugar, and turned back to Adora.

“So, there is a law in Etheria that is preventing me from becoming queen.” Adora began.

“Is this the marriage law?” Glimmer asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Yeah, that's it. So I have a few weeks or so to find a wife. Or else I can’t rule.” Adora started to pour herself a cup of tea to busy her shaking hands. 

“And I was just wondering if- if you wanted to do that. To get married.” Adora said, immediately drinking the tea to focus on something else rather than the fact that she had just asked Glimmer to marry her.

Glimmer paused, her cup was back on the plate. She didn’t look weirded out, but very much taken aback. 

“I know it's a lot to ask, but I really want to make a change in Etheria. And the only way I can do that is on the throne, and I have to get married for that. I don’t have much time and I was panicking because I hate procrastinating and we don’t even have to be romantic or anything-”

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hand. 

“You’re ranting. Take a deep breath.” She said. And Glimmer and Adora both took a deep breath and a moment to recollect themselves. Before Glimmer began.

“I know you care about Etheria. I do too. And you’re my best friend, Adora. If you think this is what we need to do, then I am completely okay with that.” 

Adora looked up at her. She really didn’t know what she did to deserve such an amazing friend like Glimmer.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me. I just don’t want you to miss out on love in your life. I don’t have a choice. But you do.” Adora said. She wanted to make sure Glimmer was doing this because she wanted to, and not because she felt obligated.

“Adora, I have you and Bow. I have all the love I need. And we are best friends, we can do this.” 

Glimmer stood up as Adora did the same and the two hugged, for the second time today. Adora was trying not to cry, she cried about almost everything. But Glimmer was so supportive and she had never had a friend like this before. 

“Thank you, Glimmer.” Adora said. She couldn’t think of how exactly to express her gratitude. Maybe flowers or chocolate or something. Adora wasn’t good at relationship stuff.

Glimmer pulled away and held on to Adora’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe you’re crying about this.” She teased, even though she was on the verge of tears herself. 

The two of them spent at least another hour in the garden, walking and discussing future plans. They would have to go on a few dates and stage the engagement in about a month. Adora planned to talk to Mara about everything later. This wouldn’t be easy, but it would work.

That is, if a certain someone didn’t have a different plan in mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glimmer and adora's friendship>>>
> 
> also props to you if you can guess who the "certain someone" is ;)


End file.
